Father, Brother, Son
by vampirelover44
Summary: Jasper appears on the Cullen doorstep one fine day and the Cullens' world is turned upside down. NOT Slash. Cursing.Family drama, angst, hurt, comfort.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey hey...I'm back with a new story. Borrowed the title line from Trueblood ( Godric's line..awesome).. I thought it an apt title. Features the Cullen men. Not slash. Brotherhood, family drama and love, because that just how I roll in FF...( did i use that phrase correctly? I wonder).

Disclaimer: Original names are SM's property. I'm using them as inspiration for my own creative play.

* * *

**_Prologue: Father, Brother, Son_**

**Edward POV**

I never thought I'd see his day ever happening – 8 months after Jasper first arrived at our doorstep; him and dad finally embracing as father and son should.

To be honest, I'd be lying if I said I had been welcoming when he first arrived. After all, he was the o_ther _son that should have never been. The bastard. A result of dad's ultimate betrayal of mom's trust and love. His appearance uprooted everything that was good and wholesome in this family, well everything that I thought was good and wholesome. He was the thorn in the thicket, the flea in my bed, he was a living reminder to mom of dad's betrayal, to dad of his weakness, to me of the fact that my hero was not the hero I had always idolised him to be.

Jasper's appearance after 17 long years destroyed my pretty little universe. And it was a valid enough reason for me to hate him.

Even if it wasn't his fault.

_Yes. I am a self centered brat, I admit that. But I'm improving. At least I think I am. Give me a break, I am a teenager._

Emmett, my older brother – adopted when I was a year old to keep me company thought the scandal of Jasper's arrival would be a good thing for me at least. Easy for him to say, he wasn't around to witness the storm that came with pretty blue eyed boy. No, Emmett could say what he wanted because he was in far away Singapore for two fucking years.

"_It'll be good for you Edward – to have someone else get mom and dad's attention away from you. Now I don't have to contemplate returning to sort your shit out.."_

I had seriously wanted to deck my brother, even if there was a good deal of truth in what he said regarding yours truly.

_Look, call me whatever, but the way I see it – the only biological child of a pair of wealthy, upperclass couple, is it really my fault that my parents doted on me like I was black diamond? Neither is it any fault of mine that I have an astute mind and learnt from early on that I could probably use their unconditional love towards me to my benefit. If anything I should be called genius for that! And it clearly isn't my fault that my parents only started realizing about a year ago that they probably should have used the belt or their hands on me once or twice when I was younger to let me know that they were still the parents and I was the kid. If there is someone to blame – it's the parents. Just sayin._

The first few months, I treated Jasper like shit. He responded with the same approach he gave dad, that of indifference. If I expected him desperate for "daddy's love" like I thought he would be, I was wrong. He made it very clear one night when dad tried to 'speak' to him that he wanted nothing and owed nothing to him. Hearing him say that to daddy-o, for some odd reason made me feel a little better. I guess I was pretty mad with dad too.

_Okay, I felt cheated. Happy?_

The only person he regarded with respect and well, if I could be bold enough to say this – _love_, was mom. Even if mom, for the first week or so, looked like she couldn't bear to even see his face. Initially I thought it was due to the fact that Jasper was the obvious reminder of dad's betrayal – especially since he resembled more like dad than I ever would. In time I would learn of the history between dad, mom and Jasper's mama. The gist of it was this – it made dad look like a rightful bastard. All of this, the scandal that would have been average fodder on a daytime soap, but definitely not on fucking real life, was due to dad's inability to keep his stupid chinos on.

_I fucking hope stupidity isn't hereditary. _

I didn't know when the hatred changed to indifference to acceptance, I guess it had much to do with how mom treated him and vice versa. Mom with the big heart and warm smiles, even if her own heart was bleeding. She accepted Jasper into our lives sooner than I thought. I got even angrier at that. SHE was MY mom, not his – what right did he have to go loving and making her smile the way he did?

_Stupid reason, I know. So shoot me._

I used to get up to all sorts of shit just to rile him up, whenever he did something to make mom smile or laugh. I swear Jasper has to be one of the most tolerant human beings there is in the whole wide world, the way he just ignored my taunts and sneers and downright bullying. Then the bullying and jibes became stale and before I could even pin it down, the initial hatred and icy cold bitterness I felt for him had completely disappeared. It wasn't long before the angel and demon perching on my shoulders started waging a personal war for the selfish, brat-ish brute in my heart.

But it wasn't until that fine day in school when he stood up for me and got a couple of bruised ribs in return that I sort of changed my tune. _Sort of._

Even if I was pissed as hell at him for trying to defend me in the first place. The popular jocks in school – Tyler Crowley and his group of buffoons tried to teach me a lesson about school monarchy and how wrong it was that I was supposedly trying to steal his girl, the new girl - Bella, from his hands. Hah! One, that Bella was never his and would never be his, two- I wasn't even mildly interested in the brunette from Phoenix, pretty as she may be. There was one girl and one girl alone who could ever make my heart race like a bullet train and sweat pour out of me like stormrain out of a gutter and her name was Angela Lilly Webber. Angela the bespectacled angel with jet black hair and the sexiest gams I'd ever laid my eyes on, and an intelligence that would put my own MENSA worthy brain to shame. Angela the red thong wearing devil who had been the object of my wet dreams for months! Angela the heart breaker when she started dating Spartan's popular athlete – Ben Cheney last year. Angela Lilly Webber who was now single again and became Bella's first and closest friend in Forks. Honestly, I only got close to Bella because she was my Willy Wonka ticket to winning Angela, finally.

Dad's scratchy voice pulled me back from wherever I was lost in my inner dialogue. I felt myself shudder again when I realized we were still at the store, huddled up on the ground with tin cans and what not strewn all over the white linoleum floor like mismatched puzzle pieces.

An attempted robbery gone wrong.

Wrong – because this was Forks. Small sleepy town where NOTHING ever really happened, and everyone still slept with their doors unlocked. Wrong because this was a convenience store, not much money here to rob anyway. Wrong, because right now my brother was lying in our dad's lap, a puddle of blood spreading from underneath him because he'd dived in in front of dad when the shot rang.

"Jasper …just..just hold on…it's almost over…just hold on okay?"

Jasper didn't answer this time, but his knuckles were white from gripping dad's hand tightly. They were almost the same color as his face.

"Please…..please…just hold on son.."

In all of 17 years, I'd never seen dad look the way he did right now.

I gulped, trying vainly to swallow my heart that had seemingly made its way up to my throat. I hadn't realized my own eyes had been leaking for sometime now.

* * *

A/N: So there it is... I hope this is a good start. Would love some constructive feedback!


	2. New Kid On the Block

A/N: Okay, so I'm still playing with this story so things might unfold very slowly before we even address the prologue - just a forewarning. But then again, it could just happen in the next chapter, who knows? The long and short of it, I have no definite structure as to where this will go, (and thats' how I roll anyway). I'm writing by the week as we speak. I do hope though to play with the characters more than I have had a chance with them in Tripod. So if you can, please bear with me. If you've got any questions, feel free to ask or even give your own thoughts! I'm always open to them. And to everyone who has reviewed, thanks so much. I so appreciate it.

Disclaimer: SM owns original names. I'm borrowing for the sake of my own deranged imagination.

**

* * *

**

**New Kid on the Block**

**Jasper POV**

_What am I doing here?_

Looking up towards the sky, my brows furrowed instantly to find the morning sun hidden behind gigantic clusters of clouds, all grey and grim and pregnant with moisture. It was going to rain.

Even the weather matched my feelings today.

For the umpteenth time since I boarded the plane at JFK, another hopeless sigh escaped me.

Why I promised mom that I would come here, beats the hell out of me now. I should have just gone to stay with Uncle Aro and Jane and Alex.

My shoulders felt heavy. My legs felt heavy. But I was here. The decision was made regardless.

_Man up my boy._

She used to tell me all the time. I'd never hear her say those words again.

_Don't think of it._

_Stop._

Steeling my still tender heart silently, I pulled the bulky suitcases behind me and trudged up the elegant driveway towards the mansion ahead. My new home. _Only temporary._

The Cullens.

Somewhere behind that massive door and structure of timber, metal and concrete was the man who, for 17 long years didn't even exist in my life, until mom told me about him, and that she wanted me to move in with his family.

My father, the asshole.

I wished I had never agreed to this. Just the thought of meeting this man made my teeth grate. I had never seen him, barely heard anything about him all these years growing up. It didn't matter, and it wouldn't have mattered if I never knew of him. I was pretty fucking sure my life would carry on, even if…

even if I was now alone in this world.

_God, I miss you so much mom.._

On cue, I felt my eyes water at the thought. No matter how much I tried to keep them at bay, sometimes it was near fucking impossible. No sooner than a thought, a memory , an image of her entered my mind, the ever present wound in my chest would start throbbing, and soon enough I'd feel the tell tale glazing would start. Granted it had only been 3 weeks, but still, I was a teen on the cusp of adulthood, not a 10 year old. The only times the stupid tears would get the better of me was when I was asleep. I'd grown tired of waking up to find my pillows wet from a night of crying in my sleep. Mom raised me to be a man, not a sissy.

"_Jasper, the worst you can do is bottle up your feelings inside you. You're still grieving for your mother boy, it's a natural process."_

"_I'm not weak..."_

"_Weak? How can you think like that? If anything tears are a sign of strength. It worries me that I haven't even seen you cry once.."_

Strength.

I wish I had the strength to just turn away from my promise, and run away to Italy to live with the Volturis. Uncle Aro, and his kids Jane and Alex had been part of my family for years.

"_They're your family…"_

"_The Volturis are more my family than those Covens!"_

"_Cullens…"_

"_Mom… I don't even know them, they don't even know me.. They might not even want me.."_

Mom persisted. For as long as she was coherent, she fought for this. Begged me.

"_Please my angel... I'll be at peace knowing you're not alone…please?"_

The smile on her face when I finally relented…

_Here I am mom. For you._

Steeling the mixed wave of emotion churning inside me, I reached for the brass metal to knock but the heavy door suddenly opened before me, and I almost stumbled back on my step.

It was her.

The lady who came to visit mom a month before she died.

"Jasper?...you're here!" She exclaimed, looking very surprised. I saw a set of keys dangling on her elegant, slim fingers – slim and beautiful, not unlike mom's own hands.

"Uhh… surprise.." I muttered, running my own digits through my tied back hair.

" I thought your flight was only scheduled to arrive in …"

I chewed my lips when those brown brows knitted fractionally as she looked at her watch. _Gold, Rolex. Rich._

_I don't belong here mom. I don't belong here._

I threw her a guilty smile. Guilty because I intentionally gave her the wrong details, just ..in case… I wanted to make a run for it. Only I was too chicken shit to do so and ended up getting into a cab to drive me all the way here.

"Sorry.. I guess.. the flight left early." I mumbled.

_When does a flight ever leave early in the history of mankind dude?_

It was a stupid excuse that even a dumb person could tell it was bullshit. _Could I get any lamer than this?_ Between blushing and feeling guilty, I wondered if she was going to get annoyed with me now for lying to her and well..popping up in front of her house unscheduled.

I didn't get to ponder on it. Her face lit up and I was engulfed in a heady mix of fresh perfume as slender arms wrapped themselves around me.

"I'm so glad you're finally here Jasper. I was worried you might've have changed your mind,"

_I still wish I can._

I smirked. If she only knew.

When she pulled back, I saw a hint of tears pooling at the rim of her almond shaped eyes. I hadn't expected that.

"I'm really glad you're here.. even if .."

She looked like she wanted to say something but halfway changed her mind. The sadness I caught on her face and eyes disappeared almost too quickly.

"… even if by surprise," she said softly instead, an easy smile on her lips, and teasing in her voice. On the way here, I'd sworn to myself I wouldn't give in to any of the Cullens' charms whatsoever, especially not that man who was not my father. And yet, barely through the front door, Esme had managed to draw a tiny smile on my face.

_Not fair._

-0-0-0-

I followed after her into the mansion that was to be my new temporary home.

This place was a fucking palace compared to our modest two bedroom loft apartment.

Growing up as an only child of a relatively successful painter in Brooklyn, mom never made me feel want for anything when I was growing up. For as long as I could remember, I always had decent clothes on and toys to play with, whoIesome food on the table to eat. If ever I wanted me a pair of branded shoes or something, I knew intrinsically that she would never refuse me. That said, we've always lived a life of modest luxury – call it that. Many times, I've had to earn my pocket money by doing chores for her or one of our more elderly neighbours – even though I knew she could clearly afford parting with what I'd call pocket change for her. But that was mom, she was pretty grounded for someone the neighbors sometimes called airy fairy – because she was pretty bohemian in her outlook on life. And the way she dressed. She was always raiding thrift shops looking for old fabrics and clothes. Vintage she called them. Vintage schmintage. They were run me downs as far as I could tell. Second hand, unwanted items people sold for extra bucks. This was one of those areas we agreed to disagree. She called me 'misplaced manhattan' for my materialistic taste for normal store clothes. Could anyone blame me I was a little hypochondriac about wearing someone else's giveaway clothes? Even worse someone who died? In some cultures, wearing a dead person's clothes is bad omen – just sayin. Sometimes I'd get away with my 'materialistic' demands – thankfully I was blessed with a pretty dangerous dimple on my left cheek that mom, and well, half of the woman population in the suburb I lived found hard to resist. I wasn't ashamed to use my weapon to my advantage. But even with my so called misplaced manhattan tastes, I was no where near the likes of these Rolex wearing heavies.

Again, how she thought this was going to work out for me, I'd never fucking understand. This was far removed to what I was used to. At least with Uncle Aro and his family, I'd be living the life I was already accustomed to. Modest. Nondescript ,Easy.

She took me from room to room. The town might be a forgotten dot on the great American map, but in here, I could just as well be in one of the expensive homes – penthouses in Upper East Side. Everything, actually – nothing here looked second hand at all. I'd be afraid to touch anything in case I broke or damaged them accidentally.

_Shit. I should have hightailed out of this place when I got the chance!_

"And this here will be your room,"

We finally came to a halt in the room at the end of the passage on the third floor. There were only two other doors here and one was the shared bathroom. The other belonged to Esme's son – Edward. Same age as me. A few months younger. I wondered if he looked anything like her. _Or would he look more like his dad?_

" This was used as Edward's music room but I've had it redecorated when.. "

Our eyes met at her trailing silence. The brown irises softened, blurred a little even. I wanted to tell her it was okay, that she didn't have to feel sorry for me, but for some reason she looked like how I had been feeling in recent times.

It was only after I'd done it that I realized I had reached out and squeezed her forearm. I made to pull it away the moment I noticed, but she was quicker. Her soft hand was on top of mine and she patted me like any mother would. Something inside me fluttered.

"Well… I've had it redecorated. I hope you like the color?"

Another automatic smile. I couldn't help it. She'd painted the room in the exact color I had in my old room, indigo blue. Clearly Esme took notes when she was over for that visit. And not just cliff notes. Even the furniture looked very familiar. For a second I thought I could easily imagine myself being back at home in Brooklyn again. I just had to ignore the double volume space in this room.

"… I do.. It's the same color scheme I had back at home. It's very thoughtful of you Esme…I..uh thank you for all the trouble. I hope Edward didn't mind too much that I took his music room away though? " I responded, half heartedly trying to attempt a conversation for all her effort. The same smile that graced her when she first appeared from behind the front door lighted her beautiful face once more.

"He did sulk a little bit, but don't you worry about it, there's plenty space downstair for his baby," she chuckled. She must be refering to the baby grand sitting in the corner in the spacious lounge area.

I smiled at the little piece of information she'd just parted with. A little piece of me reveled in the fact that maybe I'd made a little enemy of Edward already.

It would be hard to carry on with the idea of hating this place if everyone was as sweet and warm as Esme.

Actually it would fucking close to impossible to keep that idea ingrained in my head if everyone was like her.

She already reminded me too much of my mother. That alone was enough to make the gaping hole in my chest start weeping again.

_How could you think this was going to be good for me mom?_

-0-0-0-

" Well, we weren't expecting you until much later, so you'll only meet Edward and your fath.."

"He's not my father."

It was rude of me to just cut in while she was busy talking, but the thought of hearing those words made me want to snap. Even at her.

"Jasper.."

" If anyone was my father, it was my mom. And no one's ever going to replace what she's been to me all this years. Just because she's gone.."

_Mom raised you to be a gentleman Jasper!_

She looked absolutely frazzled by my words. Guilt seeped through me like water through muslin. My mother would have given me the death look by now for my behavior.

"Esme…I'm so sorry.. I... I.. shouldn't have snapped at you like that.." I babbled.

" It's just…"

"Evelyn was everything to you. I know sweetheart. I meant no disrespect.."

I wanted to run. Hide. The throb in my chest had started again, and getting louder and harder bythe second. I knew what was coming next.

_Why did she have to die? _

_Why did she have to leave me all alone like this?_

_Don't. Cry._

"Oh Jasper,"

Before I could even utter another word, she had practically folded me into her arms. And it was too familiar – the act, the touch, the tenderness of it all – there was nothing else I could do but fall apart.

* * *

A/N: Any ideas who Esme is in relation to Eve? Please give me some lovin' and review...


	3. Darth Vader: Luke, I am Your Father

A/N: Here's the next chapter. It's written in Carlisle' point of view and gives a little bit of information, but not so much yet about his link to Jasper's existence. Hope you guys enjoy this little tidbit.

Disclaimer: As always, copyright of original characters belong to SM.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Darth Vader: Luke, I am your Father**_

**_Carlisle POV_**

"Dr. Cullen, what are you still doing here? It's long past your shift..." Sue Clearwater, the unmatronly looking head nurse called out to me from behind her station this evening. I looked up at the wall clock hanging on the wall above her head, sure enough I was way past the end of my shift.

"I'm heading out now, just have some paperwork for the Wagner patient to fill and submit," I answered neutrally, slipping her one of my trademark grins. I got a skeptical brow raise in return but thankfully not a word more. If I knew Sue Clearwater at all, she would have probably spoken to Esme already and would have therefore been updated with the news of who was joining us for dinner tonight. After all, she was only Esme's closest friend in this little town named after a cutlery since we moved here 20 or so odd years ago.

I was hedging, delaying from the inevitable. And she knew it.

When I didn't move from my spot by the station 2 minutes later, I got the perfunctory throat clearing next.

"Go home, Dr.C,"

It was very much an order instead of a request. Left with no other option, I gave up my pretense of filling said paperwork and closed the file. She was right though, I had to go home sometime this evening.

"Okay.. I'm going. Have a good evening Sue."

"I will. Have a good evening yourself Dr. Cullen and say hello to Esme and Edward for me."

"I will,"

I thought I heard her say _good luck_ just as I entered the lift.

_I'd need that._

Forks had always been a bit on the chilly, cloudy side most times of the year, something the Irish blood in me was pretty grateful for. Unlike Esme, who always tanned beautifully under a hot Californian sun for instance, I stood a bigger chance of looking like a lobster under too much UV ray. Even in the warmest of months, which was now – August; it was pretty hard to get a sweat going in such weather as what Forks offered unless one engaged in a heavy activity like hiking.

But driving back towards home, with the window rolled down and a cool breeze breathing against my skin, I still felt the tiny beads of sweat forming on my forehead and back of neck.

I was anxious. No doubt about that.

Make that scared.

Just a little.

Honestly, any grown man in my place wouldn't feel too disimilar.

Tonight would be a reunion of sort for me…and.. my son. My son!

Jasper Lee Evenson. Jasper Lee _Cullen._

I had another son.

I hadn't even known he existed until Esme broke the news to me 6 - 7 months ago.

_"I..I have a son?Another son?"_

_"How was it that I never knew of this? Never heard of this until now?"_

She explained. I might have glared at her accusatorily after that. In response, she glared back at me. And we proceeded to have the biggest fight in almost 20 years after that.

We made up of course. I could never be angry with her for long. And neither could she. It was partly why we worked so well together.

People make mistakes all the time. And married couples would be so lucky to if they made only one huge blunder in the course of their married life. We weren't any different, even if our group of friends preferred to think otherwise.

I loved Esme. Loved her with all my heart and soul. There was nothing, absolutely nothing that I wouldn't do for her. That included keeping a blind eye to her transgression as a person. I did it not because I was in denial, but because I loved her enough to know she was human. That, and the fact I knew she would absolutely do the same for me. That there - was our not so secret secret to a working marriage. A willingness to consider and accept each other's flaws and weaknesses. Working on having a forgiving heart.

If anyone was a saint in that department, it was Esme.

I wouldn't be where I was now if she hadn't had a big enough of heart to forgive me almost 20 years ago.

I had an affair.

A one night stand would probably be more appropriate really.

Even if I would never in a million years think of her as a one night stand experience.

But it was a mistake nonetheless.

I was married.

To Esme.

Eve's baby sister.

Whatever mistakes she'd done subsequent to my stupidity would never add up to or even match my one big fuck-up that almost cost us our marriage and future happiness. If she had kicked my sorry ass out that very night two decades ago, I would have never had the chance to experience the wonderful life we were blessed with now. I wouldn't have known the bliss of being a father , first to Edward and then later to Emmett when we decided to adopt him. And I surely wouldn't have gotten to the position I was in now - as chief surgeon of Forks Hospital. Everyone in town knew Esme was the biggest driving force behind my career success. I myself knew it. Her dedication and sacrifice, her huge heart allowed for me to pursue my career despite having a growing family.

I almost swerved off the road when my cellphone made a wail and vibrated rather violently on the holder on the console.

"Honey? Are you on your way home? I called the hospital and they said you had left,"

"Sorry love, got bogged down with some paperwork. But I'm 10 minutes away."

"Well, okay… I'll reheat the food quickly. You okay?"

_Was I okay?_ I couldn't help but cringe at the genuine concern in her voice.

Should tell her that I was sort of scared of this impending reunion because I frankly hadn't the slightest clue what to expect or how to act? Or how to even address Jasper?

_Hi Son._

God, that would be too much.

Or what of the fact that I also hadn't the slightest idea how to introduce myself?

_Hi Jasper, I am your father._

Duh… I might as well be Darth Vader saying howdy to Luke Skywalker.

_Har-dy–fucking hah._

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, I'm okay. Can't wait, see you now sweetheart."

I hung up before she could slip in another question.

_Can't wait?_

I could almost imagine my mental self laughing at me for that fake answer. Yes, I couldn't wait enough that my heart was practically racing me right home right now.

Before I could even take 10 intakes of breath, the driveway leading to my home appeared before me.

_Be still my jumping heart._

-0-

Esme greeted me at the door as she usually did.

There was a glimmer in her eyes that I couldn't quite make out, if she was happy or sad. A tiny voice inside me somehow _felt_ that she was projecting both feelings simultaneously. Normally I would be quick to ask her what was bothering her, but I was too distracted right now to be thinking of anything but the boy, the new boy in the house.

"Where.."

"Both him and Edward are in the dining room. Come on, we'd better join them quickly..Edward's been cranky because dinner's not served yet,"

I rolled my eyes at my wife's statement. Our son was the absolute drama queen in the house. Not that I could really blame him, we'd been spoiling him for years and only in recent times had we come to the realization that that probably wasn't for his best interest, if his brat-titude was any indication.

"How did he take to uh..Jas..Jasper?"

"What do you think?" Came her obvious answer.

I shouldn't have even asked. Ever since the day we told him that Jasper was joining our family, Edward had been somewhat cutting with his remarks to me and his mother. He couldn't understand why on earth Esme would allow my mistake to even enter this house. Of course we gave him the best excuse we could give.

_"That's the decision and it's final so suck it up young man!"_

Even if Edward was a brat, he had a reasonable head and heart. Somewhat. I hoped. At leasts he still respected the fact that we were his parents and our say was final.

Whatever thought was running in my head about Edward died a quick death when I stepped into the dining room and Esme finally stepped away from my line of sight.

He was seated on the dining table directly opposite where I was, head bowed down, long wavy blonde hair hanging loosely on the sides of his face. Fair, fair skin, just like I was but more milky, like someone I knew a long time ago. In the sun, I reckon he would tan wonderfully instead of turning lobster like I me.

_Do you look like her? _

I wondered quietly and a flash of memory – amber greenish eyes – flooded my vision for a split second. As if he'd heard my silent question, I was unprepared when the blonde mass of hair lifted and I was caught staring at an almost mirror, younger version of myself. Blue eyes, defined jawline, penetrating gaze. The only difference being he inherited his mother's elegant and softly blunt-ended nose instead of my sharp one.

Thankfully I caught my own surprised gasp before it got the chance to be heard. If Esme noticed my reaction, she didn't make know of it. I swallowed the lump of saliva in my throat and stilled my excitable heart instantly.

"Carlisle,say hello to Jasper." "Jasper, this is Carlisle," Esme, ever the perfect host made introductions quickly.

I felt the smile freezing on my face before I could even stop it. He, Jasper looked every bit like Luke Skywalker did when the masked master Vader spilled the truth to him.

* * *

A/N: Do we hate Carlisle or is he redeemable? What do you think?


End file.
